


Summer Job [DracoxReader!]

by Anonymous_1859



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_1859/pseuds/Anonymous_1859
Summary: Your widowed mother finds herself, unemployed after your fourth year at Hogwarts. In desperate need of a job, she accepts an offer from the Malfoys to run the bakery Narcissa wants to open. Due to the situation you find yourself around Draco more often than you'd like. A competition between the two of you arises however loser has to act as the other's servant for the rest of the summer. Who will win, and who will lose?(this is currently rated at general audiences, but the rating will change probably as the chapters continue.)





	1. End Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> this used to be on my Quotev, but I like AO3 better so it's here now. I've change some things, and hopefully you guys enjoy!

The year had been full of surprises, and you had to admit, getting into summer was a relief. Though the entire train ride home your stomach had been lurching, your fourth year at Hogwarts had started amazingly. You had quickly heard that within the year Hogwarts and two other wizarding schools would be participating in the Triwizard Tournaments, a large tournament that hadn't been held within schools for many years. You were ecstatic, though when the drawing if the names came you, along with everyone else, we're surprised to hear that there were to be two champions from Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Although it came as a shock, you were never against Harry for participating, he'd told most of everyone that he'd never put his name in the cup and you believed him. But you had never imagined him getting through every task, especially when he was up against teens that were years ahead of him in classes. When the last task had come up you had a suspicion that Harry might make it through, but when he stood there with a clear shot to victory you hadn't thought that he'd choose to win with Cedric. It was humble of him, you grinned to yourself in your seat from the stands as they both reached for the cup. The next thing you knew they had disappeared, people began to panic. Professors left there seats and rushed to the scene. After a while Harry had returned with a limp body in his arms, your heart thumped in your chest, no! It can't be! you had thought to yourself recognizing the handsome Hufflepuff. The crowd let out a large gasp and chaos began to break loose. The stands were filled with shrieking voices. That was the last thing that you had remembered from the horrific night. The next day rumors had began to spread that Harry Potter had witnessed the rebirth of the most feared wizard in history. Voldemort. Most didn't believe him, you knew however, Harry would never make up a tale such as that. A month had passed and Harry had stayed in the hospital wing. A few days before every student was let out for summer the dark haired boy was allowed to return to Gryffindor tower. At dinner Dumbledore had given a few words asking the students to leave Harry alone and to not ask questions about what had happened in the maze. Everyone listened, some students had even begun to avoid him. You felt bad for Harry, the only people you ever saw him talk to were Hermione and Ron, and even then there were times when he just sat silently. The entire event was quite traumatic for everyone, but it was the worst for Harry. Few students had begun celebrating the upcoming summer, most were quite melancholy, including you.

The day had finally come for everyone to pack and board the Hogwarts express to get home. You had quickly packed your trunk and made sure your owl was in its cage before setting off towards the grounds. You were one of the last students to get onto the train so it was quite difficult to find a compartment for yourself. On your way down the corridor you ran into three heavily jinxed bodies at your feet, the well-known Slytherins were hardly recognizable. But none the less you knew who they were, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle lay at your feet. You stared down at them with a slight smirk, they'd had it coming for a while now. They all laid unconscious, you glanced into the compartment next to them and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the Weasley twins. The dark haired boy looked back at you from his game and you smirked darting your eyes down at the limp boys, a sign of gratitude for their humiliation. Harry's face turned slightly pink and he smiled shyly back at you before one of the twins snickered at him and he quickly turned back to the game. 

You chuckled to yourself and stepped over the Slytherins on the ground, you suddenly felt a tight grip on your ankle and you whipped around letting out a small whimper of surprise. You look down to see Malfoy's steel eyes staring up at you, he said nothing but you knew he was demanding you to help him. You cocked your head in feign innocence, his eyes narrowed slightly before you ripped your foot away from his grip and you kicked your heel to his nose. He definitely deserved that, you reassure yourself before walking away. 

You were able to find a compartment with a few other students from your house. You sat down and stared out the window, recalling the year. It was a while before the train had begun to slow down, telling you that you were coming to King's Cross train station. The train came to a stop and you stood up grabbing your trunk and owl cage, being in the back of the train you were naturally one of the last students off the train. As you stepped onto the platform you searched the crowd for your mum, after a moment you heard your name being called.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), over here!" Your mother's voice mixed in with the rest of the commotion, but you were able to pinpoint her and began walking that way. You smiled slightly and wiggled through the crowd to your mother. Her dark hair hung to her shoulders and her bright eyes gleamed as she smiled at you. She was a wizard, and your father a muggle, making you a half-blood.

"Mum! I'm so glad to be home! You won't believe everything that happened this year!" You hugged her tight. 

“I sure can’t believe what I’ve been reading in the Daily Prophet!” She replied, wide eyed, “I know not to believe that nonsense, but Word on the street is that Harry Potter saw He who must not be named!” She whispered quickly.

“Calm down mum, I’ll tell you everything when we get home, ” you reassured her.

"We best be going then!" She said helping you with your trunk. You picked up your owl's cage as it gave a short screech and followed your mother. 

Once you had arrived home you sighed. Your house was fairly small, after all it was just your mum making income. On the outside the paint was chipping and the sidings needed to be replaced, the inside was slightly better. Inside was an open room plan, a small kitchen was separated from the small family space by an island counter. Down a tight hall we’re two rooms on opposite sides of the hall. It was small and simple, but it was home. Only you and your mum lived there, your father had been killed during Voldemort's reign before you were born, so you'd never known him. Though your mother quite often told you, that you were much like him. You had his (e/c) eyes.

"Well! Tell me everything!" Your mother set down your trunk and forced you to sit down.

"It was quite an interesting year..." you continued to tell your mum about everything that had happened during the year.

After you had told your mother everything she decided to go and prepare some dinner. You brought your trunk upstairs to your room, it wasn't large or lavish. In fact it was quite a plain room. Just a bed next to a window that let in light and a dresser in the corner. 

After unpacking you went back downstairs to hear quiet and short breaths coming from your mother. You stepped towards her, "mum? What's wrong?" 

"I-it's nothing sweetie, "she waved with her hand and choked back her tears, showing a weary and forced smile.

"Mum... what is it?" You pressed, sitting next to her on the small sofa.

She said nothing, only slid a neatly written letter to you. You scanned the page and she spoke up, "they let me go, th-they fired me! I-I thought I was getting a raise, but they fired me. We were going to be able to go on a trip this summer, but now... I'll hardly have enough to pay for the house..." She choked out. 

You finished reading the letter and set it down on the coffee table, "hey, we'll figure something out. “You said calmly, “we don't need to go on a trip this summer, “ you added with a smile. Your mother didn't reply and you continued, "Hey, I'll get a job, you can get another job, we'll do this together." 

She nodded slightly and you smiled.

“Good! We'll go into Diagon Alley tomorrow and see if anyone is hiring, “ you said cheerfully, hoping to lighten the mood, “the Ministry doesn't know they just fired their best worker!” you cheered, earning a small chuckle from your mother.

“C’mon, let's finish making dinner, I'm starved!" You said with a wide smile as you tossed the letter.

Your mother smiled and stood up joining you in the kitchen.


	2. A Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! thank you so much for the Kudos on my first chapter! here's the second chapter with more Draco content!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

You opened your (e/c) eyes groggily and looked at your alarm clock, groaning you smacked it multiple times before you got it to turn off. You sat up reluctantly and looked out of your window to see the cloudy sky. You let out a sigh before getting up to get ready for the day. After your shower you stood in a towel looking into your closet, you had to look decent. You grabbed some of your finest casual robes and put them on before finishing off your look by styling your hair and heading downstairs. Your mother was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast, her wand twirling as ingredients came together to make a plate with a warm omelet resting nicely in front of you.

"Good morning sweetie, ready to go into town?" She asked as she made herself a plate as well. 

You nodded, "Are you nervous?" You tilted your head slightly as you began to eat your food.

She shrugged, "I'm mostly embarrassed..." you could tell she was feeling down, but she smiled brightly at you.

After breakfast the two of you had used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. When you showed up you brushed the soot off your shoulders and continued into the street. Although it wasn't the busiest season, there were still many wizards milling through the streets walking in and out of shops. The sun had come out from behind the clouds and a light summer breeze swept through the air, beautiful weather. You turned to your mom, who had been continuously brushing soot and ash off of her robes. You smiled at her and cleared your throat, gaining her attention, "should we get started then?" 

Your mother looked at you with determination, "yes!"

"Alright, where do you want to start? Flourish and Blotts? Broomstix?" 

"How about Florean's?" 

You nodded, “sounds like a plan!” and the two of you headed to the ice cream parlor. 

You walked in and a small bell above rang into the shop, a few customers looked up for a moment then continued eating their ice cream or talking with friends. Florean was just behind the counter when he heard the bell and looked up from his work, "good morning ladies." When you were little you would come here almost everyday during summer, so the kind shopkeeper knew the pair of you quite well.

"Good morning Florean, " your mother smiled.

"Can I get you anything today?" He asked with a charismatic smile.

"Actually, I came in today because I just got fired from my previous job. I need to find a new one as soon as possible, (y/n) is willing to work too, " She replied and you nodded in agreement.

Florean's eyes widened slightly then his smile drooped, "im so sorry to hear that, I wish I could help. But I don't need any extra help right now." 

"I'd be willing to do anything, " she replied desperately, "dishes, bus tables -" 

"I'm sorry, but I just can't afford another employee..." He said truly sorry. There was a moment of silence before he sighed, "how about some ice cream, on me. "

"No, we couldn't-" your mother started.

"Please, at least a single scoop." He pressed.

"Alright, we'll take a scoop each, " she smiled slightly, "thank you" 

Florean simply nodded before serving the two of you your choice of ice cream. After you had finished you left the shop with Florean apologizing one last time as you left. The next few tries went very similar to your encounter in the ice cream parlour, soon you only had a few options left.

"Let's see, we still have: Terror Tours, Twilfitt and Tattings, and Gringotts..." you sighed looked down at the list you had made during your search. 

Your mother sighed, "Alright, let's start at Terror Tours..." 

You nodded and the two of you walked in, after a while of discussion you soon left still with no jobs. You moved onto Twilfitt with no luck either, you were soon standing in front of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank with your mother. 

"Last one..." you breathed.

Your mother gulped nervously.

The two of you walked in, it was quite busy, but that was usual. Your mother walked to the front desk and began talking with the goblin there, "excuse me, I was wondering if you guys are currently hiring?" She asked with an eager smile.

The goblin’s eyes narrowed, “This bank is almost entirely run by goblins, miss. Few Wizards are ever hired.”

Your mother was quick to reply, “I don’t suppose I could be one of the few?”

The goblin scoffed shook his head and yelled, “NEXT!” causing your mother to jump in suprise before backing away, defeated.

Your mother walked towards you, "I guess there's always shops in Hogsmeade, " she smiled, trying to seem as if she wasn't having a mental breakdown. 

You nodded, "don't worry mum, you'll get a job." 

She nodded, "stay here, I'm just gonna use the ladies room." 

You could tell she was very upset, however, you let her have her space and sat on the nearest bench while other wizards waited in line.

After a moment you heard a voice behind you, making you jump.

"What're you doing here (l/n)?" A tantalizing voice spoke up and you whipped around looking up at none other than Draco Malfoy. The blonde haired boy looked down at you sitting on the bench with a disgusted look on his face.

“Last time I saw you, you were passed out on the floor of the train riddled with hexes. Too bad they couldn't reverse the hideous effects, " you replied with a tone of sarcastic concern before turning back around to ignore him. Just his presence was annoying. He always had ways of putting other people down, you figured it was something to do with not getting enough attention as a spoiled child.

He scoffed and continued to speak despite your obvious signs of annoyance, "I'm surprised you're here at all, knowing that you have no money to spare." 

"Just because someone isn't as rich as you, doesn't automatically make them broke, " you retorted.

He scoffed yet again, circling the bench you were waiting on. The tall boy stopped in front of you towering above you, glaring down with his gray eyes, "You made an enemy that day, " His voice was suddenly darker and more intimidating as his tall frame cast a shadow on you.

You knew exactly what event he was talking about, it took a lot to keep yourself from laughing at him. you stood up suddenly face to face with him, staring deep into his eyes, "I'm not scared of some rich daddy's boy, " you replied with emphasis on each word, hoping it would cut through his painfully thick ego, before he could respond you pushed your way past him, crossing your arms, "I'd like to see you deal with your own problems without your dad paying everyone to get what you want." You added turning to leave and find your mother. A strong grip on your arm yanked you back and you whipped around to see Draco with a furious expression, his eyes sending daggers your way. His mouth opened to speak, but instead you heard your mothers voice from behind you and you quickly yanked your arm from his grip and turned to your mother as she came, practically skipping over to you.

"(y/n)! I have good news!" She piped before noticing the Malfoy boy, "good afternoon Draco, " she smiled politely. 

Draco scoffed, as though interacting with you anymore was a waste of his time, and began to walk away. Your mother spoke up again, "oh don't worry, I suppose you'll be hearing this eventually." She called to Draco, he turned on his heel a brow raised with sudden interest as your mother continued, "I ran into Mr. Malfoy on my way back and he had noticed that I was looking for a job." 

"And...?" You pressed.

"He offered me one! Well he offered us one." She beamed, and your jaw dropped open, "See, he's been working on opening a new cafe and bakery, but wasn't finding any luck in his search for a manager. So he offered me the job and said you could be a waitress!" Her smile was bright and enthusiastic. 

You were baffled, your mother had made a deal with Lucius Malfoy, you'd be working for the Malfoys! You could hardly believe it, and by the look on Draco's face neither could he. You were silent for a moment processing before you forced a smile for your mother and beamed, "that's wonderful!"

She hugged you tightly as you were still baffled. 

Through the next few weeks you and your mother had been preparing the space the cafe would be located. When you had first walked into the small abandoned shop you couldn't believe you and your mother were going to try and turn it into a cafe and bakery. The white paint on the exterior was cracked and peeling, the windows dusty and full of old junk. It was worse on the inside however, dust coated most of everything and a few bookshelves full of old books had been left by the previous owner. It was hard to get all the dust off, your mother used a simple cleaning spell and everything already seemed newer. However, you were still underage which meant you couldn't use magic. So instead you decided to start taking out all of the miscellaneous pieces of junk. As you dug through the boxes in the back room, you heard voices out front. You recognized the cool voice as Lucius Malfoy. You assumed he'd come in to check on your progress and was now talking with your mother. You picked up a box and began to walk out the back door to throw it out when you turned the corner you were greeted with Draco's eyes. Not expecting anyone else to be back there you were reasonably startled, causing you to jump and drop the box in your hand and you yelped with surprise. Draco Malfoy stood with a cocky smirk on his thin face as he watched you recover from the fright. You quickly picked the box back up and pushed past him as his smirk disappeared, "what're you doing back here Malfoy?" You interrogated as you began to make your way to the back door.

He was close behind you as you stepped outside to dump the box "I'm here to check on you, " he sneered, "and by the looks of it you haven't made any progress." 

You rolled your eyes, "you didn't see it before we started." You replied tossing the box, you turned to reenter the building, "now excuse me, I need to get back inside." You stood in front of him, as he was blocking the door. He stood for a moment before stepping to the side, "thank you." You replied as you walked past him inside. The tall boy continued to follow you back inside as you began to pack a new box of useless items. A moment of silence passed as you packed, "if you're just gonna stand there you might as well help me, "you spoke up, breaking the silence. Draco turned and looked down at you with disgust. "Don't be a sissy! Just pick up that box! Unless it's too heavy. " you kicked a box towards his feet as you continued to shove items into your, now relatively full box . Draco seemed surprised at this sudden burst of a challenge and picked up the box with ease, staring at you in the eyes while doing so, "good now follow me, " You added standing up. 

"I know where to go!" He snapped, not wanting to follow instructions from you. 

"Sure." You muttered under your breath. 

After a while the Malfoys left again, you were quite grateful they hadn't stayed too long. A week passed and the shop was completely redone with various chairs and tables, you and your mother had decided to keep the books on the bookshelves in case there were any bookworms that came in. It was quite cozy and you smiled at your work, already having some pastries on display and a menu created. You were excited for its opening the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this! I really wouldn't feel motivated without you guys!   
> I want to eventually maybe write some other reader inserts, gimme some ideas if you like the way I write and I might end up doing something!  
> might even start a one-shot story, since sometimes these stories with a semi-plot can be kinda hard to keep up in a timely manner and sometimes I run out of creative-juices!
> 
>  
> 
> it's 1:47AM and I have a paper due on a play I didn't read.   
> RIP.


	3. 3. Flying Brews: Cafe and Lounge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack!!!

Your heart pounded as you ran through the tight alley, your boots wet from splashing through puddles from the day's rain. Footsteps sounded behind you. Your hand was aching from the person who was leading you through the darkness, their grip tightened as you rounded a corner. You couldn't see who it was, and didn't remember anything before the moment you were currently in. 

"This way!" The familiar voice in front of you spoke quietly and with a sense of urgency. You followed them mindlessly into a small and dark alcove that arched above you. Your body was pressed against the tall figure in front of you, their arm snaked around your waist as the two of you crammed together. This was the moment you were able to clearly see the boy who had been leading you through the night. His platinum blond hair was out of its normal slicked look and was falling out in front of his steel blue eyes. It was unmistakably the spoiled rich, Draco Malfoy. You were baffled, your cheeks blared red as you re-realized how close your bodies were, your face inches from his. You opened your mouth to protest, but he was quick to cover you with his free hand and whisper a quick, "sh!" 

Just then you had remembered your pursuers, as they ran past you their wands lit at the tips. Their footsteps died away and Draco removed his hand, a smirk across his face.

"That was quite the adventure, heh?" He chuckled.

You didn't respond, what had you been doing with Draco?

"(Y/n), everything okay?" Draco asked, his voice droppin in concern.

More importantly, why were you being chased?

"What did we do?" You asked him quietly.

"You don't remember?" His brow raised. 

You shook your head and he smirked mischievously, "let’s see if this sparks any memory..." 

You were about to reply, but his lips were suddenly on yours. A chill ran down your spine as his fingertips trailed their way down your back. Your face flushed red with heat and he pulled you closer to him, his body pressing you against the wall of the arch. Draco's lips began to move rhythmically with yours, his tongue teasing while his cool hands traveled over your skin.

Your eyes snapped open as you panted, sitting up in your bed. Thank god! It was just a dream! you ran your fingers through your tangled (h/c) hair as you thought to yourself. You looked over to your clock, it was still early in the morning, you sighed and plopped back down. Your mind wandered, what would have happened if I didn't wake up? How far would we have gone? You shook your head, not wanting to think about your bizarre dream anymore.

You laid in silence for a moment before you remembered how important this day was. You threw your covers off and ran to get ready. Today was the day that The Flying Brews Cafe was opening and you were ecstatic! You'd worked for weeks with your mother to get it ready, and now it was opening to the public! 

Finally you finished getting ready and made your way downstairs to the bakery, and set up the chairs and did some final touches, adding a large banner in the front that said, "grand opening" you looked up at the sign with a large smile. Your mother hugged you, "nervous?" She smiled.

You shook your head, "I just hope a crowd shows." 

"Well seeing as the Malfoy's are some of the richest and most well-known wizards, I suppose a crowd will be coming soon." She shrugged, "now let's get back inside, you need to put on your uniform"

"Uniform?" You looked at her in confusion.

"It was a last minute thing the Malfoy's wanted, it's in the back." She replied as the two of you went back into the cafe. 

You walked into the back to see a uniform hanging up, it wasn't bad. There was a white button up with a small plaid skirt and an apron to go over it. You shrugged and put it on. It fit you like a glove, complementing your curves finely. It was tight, but comfortable. The skirt was a little short, but you didn't mind. You checked yourself out a while longer before you finished by tieing the apron on and walked out to the front of the cafe. 

Out the windows you could see groups of people waiting for the cafe to open. You looked at the clock, it was almost 7. Your mother walked to the door with the keys and unlocked the doors, opening it up to the witches and wizards waiting outside. The first to come in were the Malfoys. You quickly grabbed a notepad and walked over to where they sat, "good morning, can I take orders?" You smiled politely. For a moment you made eye contact with Draco. Memories of your dream from last night flooded into your head as Draco's eyes looked you up and down. oh god, did he just check me out?! You were yanked out of your thoughts at the sound of Lucious' voice.

"Tea for all of us, " he replied curtly.

You smiled, "alright, I'll have that for you quickly" you turned on your heel and bounced away, glancing back you saw Draco's eyes following you. Your cheeks flushed as you walked away quicker. You went around collecting orders then one by one delivered the customers their drinks and food with the help of your mother.

When you went to give the Malfoy's their teas, you could feel Draco watching your every move. It made you uncomfortable. 

After a few hours the shop became less crowded and a few people came in for quick to-go drinks. 

As the end of the day neared you were wiping tables as you and your mother began closing the cafe for the day when you noticed none other than Draco Malfoy walking past the cafe as he stared you down. You'd had enough. You dropped your wet rag and pulled up your falling sleeves, marching outside. 

"Hey!" You barked as the blond boy pretended as if he hadn't noticed. 

He casually turned on his heel, his brow raised, "how dare you speak to me in that way!" He snapped. 

If you hadn't been so irritated you would've laughed, but instead you marched right up to him. You were face to face. Almost, he was quite taller than you. You looked up at him with (e/c) eyes, as he stared down at you with his calm blue eyes. "will you stop checking me out!?" You snapped.

Draco began to laugh, "oh, (y/n) don't flatter yourself!" He jeered.

"Wh- you've been checking me out all day! And it makes me uncomfortable," You stuttered. 

He shook his head, "I've been staring at the large stain on your skirt!" He snickered, "you thought I was checking you out?" 

Your face turned red, you suddenly became too embarrassed to speak, let alone move.

"I'd never be interested in someone like you!" He laughed at your red face. He continued to laugh as you tried to find the stain. 

"What do you mean someone like me?" You muttered under your breath, but you already knew the answer. It was because your father had been a muggle. 

"Go back to wiping your filthy tables, mud-blood, " he sneered at you. However you were used to hearing this from many of the Slytherins while in school, it didn't bother you anymore.

"You can't order me around like that!" You snapped.

"Oh, can't i?" He raised a brow, "last I checked, my father is the reason you're not sleeping on the streets begging for money right now." 

You fell silent, he was right. His father had provided a job for your mother and you, plus there was a flat above the shop that you were in the process of moving into. You looked back at the shop before turning back to Draco, who'd begun to walk away. You rolled your eyes and turned, going back to the shop.   
For the rest of the night Draco's words rung in your head "I'd never be interested in someone like you" you weren't sure why, but it hurt you to hear him say that. 

When you arrived home you quickly went into your room and looked at the back of you skirt. Sure enough there was a large coffee stain on the back. You almost screamed as you threw the skirt into the laundry hamper, you couldn't believe yourself! Why would you even assume Draco was checking you out? You quickly changed into pajamas and fell onto your bed, your owl screeched from in its cage and you reluctantly got up to let it out for some hunting. Then you fell back onto your bed, your eyes focusing on the ceiling. Rehashed embarrassment flooded over you and tears welled in your eyes, god! I'm such a fucking idiot! You thought to yourself as you lay in bed silently. Tomorrow will be better. You told yourself, trying to think positively. Please be better, you begged to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I basically abandoned this fic, if I'm being honest I lost inspiration for it a while ago. BUT I had a really weird dream last night that included characters from a different Fandom (Gotham) and I wanna turn that into a reader insert as well. so I decided to actually start updating this again because I'd feel bad if I never came back to this. that being said. this chapter was written a while ago but never posted. so it's not that good. but I hope you like it anyway.


	4. 4. Sweet Shop

Your new flat above the cafe was small and quaint. But that didn't bother you, rather you enjoyed the small size. It had an open floor space, the kitchen only had an island separating it from the living room. It was all hardwood flooring until you got to your bedroom up a winding staircase that led to a loft. Your mother's room was downstairs through a narrow hallway past the kitchen. Your room was larger than your last one, so there was more space after you'd placed your full sized bed in the corner, opposite the door. Your closet stood on the same wall as your door, your clothes hanging neatly from their racks. On the far side of your room there was another door that led to a bathroom all to yourself. You were quite impressed when you'd first moved in. 

Weeks had passed now and you were headed down stairs to open the cafe while your mother got some extra sleep. You had put on your uniform reluctantly as usual. While you were setting chairs down off tables you watched the crowds walk by. Once you'd finished the tables and chairs you setup all the equipment, normally shops wouldn't need much however you were still underage to perform magic outside of school so you needed equipment to prepare drinks and foods. 

As you walked to the door to unlock, your mother came down the stairs that led to your flat above, "good morning, (y/n), " She smiled at you, "thanks for opening this morning" 

You smiled as you put the key away, "no problem." 

After a few minutes people began to come in for their morning coffee, tea or pastries. It was almost 7:30 and the Malfoys still hadn't showed up. Just as you were thinking about it, Draco walked through the door. You walked over, almost eager to see him, "good morning Draco, is it just you today?" You smiled politely. 

"Does it look like anyone is with me?" He snapped. 

"No, I just thought-" 

"Well you thought wrong, " he sneered, "it's just me this morning." 

"If I may ask, where are your parents?" You asked curiously.

"That's none of your business!" He glared at you as he sat down, "now are you going to take my order or just stand there like a useless git?" 

"R-right, sorry." You stuttered, you'd seen Draco act like a prat before but this seemed as though he were under pressure. "What would you like?" 

"Tea, and a ham panini, " he replied sounding preoccupied with something else on his mind.

"Right, I'll have that for you in a jiffy!" You faked a smile and relayed the order to your mother who began to prepare the order.

You moved to the next table to serve. A handsome boy your age sat there, you hadn't seen him at hogwarts before. I wonder if he's new to town? you thought as you approached him. He had light brown messy hair and light hazel eyes, his smile was bright and warm and light freckles covered his nose and cheeks.

"Good morning, " You smiled, "I haven't seen you before, are you new to town?" You asked kindly.

He chuckled, "yeah I moved here last week from America. Found this little joint and figured I'd give it a try." He shrugged, "I assume you work here?" 

You smirked and put your hand on your hip, "what gave it away?" You asked sarcastically, "the apron or the notepad?" 

He laughed, "both. I'm Lance."

"(Y/n), " the two of you shook hands, "so, can I take your order?" 

"Ah, yeah I'll have a cup of coffee please, oh and a chocolate chip muffin." He smiled, "thanks"

"No trouble, I'll have that right out for ya." You smiled and walked away to grab Draco's order and bring it to him. 

"Who was that?" He asked sharply as you set down his tea and panini.

"Just another customer. " You shrugged. 

"You shouldn't be flirting with customers, " he replied quickly.

"I wasn't flirting with him!" You snapped back, "I was taking his order!" You crossed your arms. 

"Sure, right, " he said unconvinced, "haven't seen you take orders from me so kindly." He retorted.

"Maybe if you weren't such a prick, " you muttered.

"What did you say!?" He demanded, slamming his hands on the table. You jumped as people began to look your way.

"Okay, Draco, stop overreacting. People are staring, " You asked kindly. 

"I am not overreacting!" He hissed, "my father will hear about this!" 

"Oh, that's alright. I'll just tell him that his son was acting up and scaring away customers, " Your mother's voice came from behind you, "I'm sure your father would love to hear that his son is ruining business for him, " She gave him a faux sweet smile. 

Draco became silent. Thanks mum, you thought. 

You stood nervous for a moment, not sure how he would react. Then he stood up and turned, walking out of the shop quickly. You sighed and picked up the abandoned tea and panini, "thanks mum." You smiled at her, "sorry you made this for nothing." 

She shrugged, "it's fine dear, let me take those. The coffee you asked for is ready." 

You smiled and gave your mother the dishes before skipping over to grab the mug full of coffee. You picked it up gingerly and brought it over to Lance, "here you go, sorry for the wait."

"Thanks, " he took it smiling, then frowned, "who was that?" He asked, his hazel eyes looked into yours with concern.

"That's just Draco. His father is filthy rich, so he thinks he can get away with anything, " You shrugged. 

"Does that include picking on you?" He raised a brow.

You sighed, "I guess so..." You muttered. "It was nothing really, " you said louder for him to hear.

"Right, anyway thanks for the coffee, " he smiled. 

You nodded and turned to walk away, "wait." 

You turned around quickly, "yes?" 

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you could show me around? You seem as if you know this place well..." he asked sheepishly.

"Sure, my lunch is at noon. See ya then?" You replied sweetly, "meet me right outside the shop?"

"Yeah!" He replied with a wide smile. 

Once your lunch break came you'd removed your apron and walked to the front of the shop, just outside Lance was waiting. He looked nervous.

You opened the door and walked to him, "you ready?" You smiled.

He smiled and nodded.

The two of you went around through different shops and you told him about the kinds of things they sold. You'd finished the mini tour ending at Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. The two of you roamed through the isles of sweets together when Lance looked at you smiling, "thanks for showing me around."

"My pleasure, " you smiled back. 

"See anything you want?" He looked back at the isles. 

"Yeah, hold on a second. I need to use the restroom, " you turned and walked towards the back of the shop towards the bathrooms.

As You turned an aisle you walked into someone, an arm quickly reached out and wrapped around your waist preventing a fall. You look up and are met with hypnotizing blue eyes, "sorry! I didn't see you there!" You started before realizing that you'd run into Draco, his arm slithered around your waist. Your dream from weeks ago flashed in your head and your cheeks turned pink, "what're you doing here?" You asked bewildered.

"Same thing as you, " he replied, arm still with a strong grip on you.

"Going to the bathroom?" You asked confused.

"Buying sweets!" He hissed, irritated, "why aren't you at the cafe?"

"That's none of your business!" You replied trying get out of his hold.

"It is if you work for me!" He snapped.

"I work for your father, not you, " you retorted.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Lance came around to check on the scene. 

"He's here with you?" Draco sneered, "why am I not surprised?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" You snapped, "I was giving him a tour!" 

"Um... is this a bad time?" Lance asked backing away slowly.

You and Draco ignored the American as you two continued to bicker.

"A tour of the town huh? What was next a tour of your bed?" He hissed. 

"What!?" You snapped, "do you think I'm some slut!?"

"Maybe I should go..." Lance turned around to leave.

"No, hold on Lance!" You snapped.

Lance stopped and turned back to the scene awkwardly. 

"Oh come on, (y/n), you're all overy him!" He replied tauntingly.

"You know what, maybe I do think he's cute!" 

"Really?" 

"Not now Lance." You looked at the brunette boy then back at Draco, "why would you care?! Are you jealous!?" You snapped.

"No!" Draco defended, but you weren't convinced. 

"Then why are you still holding me?" Your eyes narrowed.

His blue eyes widened momentarily before letting you go. You stepped away from him. The two of you stared at each other. A burning desire clenched inside you, you had no idea what it meant, but ignored it. 

You broke the silence by turning to Lance, "let's go." 

He silently obeyed and the two of you walked away, you slipped your hand into his and the two of you held hands as you left the shop. You hadn't realized how long you'd been out, oh my god! Mum!, the sun had already set, and undoubtedly the shop closed. 

When you and Lance had arrived at the front doors, sure enough the light were out and chairs had been put up. 

"You really think I'm cute?" Lance broke the silence.

You chuckled, "I guess so... " you smiled, “I mean, yeah. I do”

He smiled widely, "thanks for showing me around.." 

"Thanks for waking me home, " you smiled back, "sorry about what happened at the candy store... I hadn't expected to see him there." 

"It's alright, so is he like a crazy ex?" 

You stifled a laugh, "more like a pathetic bully"

"Oh." 

"Well, good night. Thanks again, I'll uh.. see you tomorrow?" You asked, hand on the door handle.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled. 

You turned and opened the door then left into the shop, Lance watched until you went out of sight in the back room. 

You sighed and turned on the lights to see a tall figure in the corner, you screamed before realizing who it was, and he was quickly covering your mouth.


	5. 5. Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is an ass guys.
> 
> fair warning theres a part in the end of this chapter that draco basically sexually harrasses the reader, um. its pretty mild though. it could be worse. read at your own risk i guess.

You sighed and turned on the lights to see a tall figure in the corner, you screamed before realizing who it was, and he was quickly covering your mouth. You ripped his hand away, "Draco! What the hell are you doing!?" You asked in a frantic whisper, "you scared the shit out of me! How did you get back here!?" 

"I know where the spare key is, " he replied holding up the small key. 

"What do you want? Didn't you humiliate me enough today?" You asked walking past him to lock the back door once more. 

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about, "he replied softly.

You turned on your heel to face him, "what is it?" You asked concerned. It seemed as if Draco was about to open up to you.

"I don't really know how to say this..." he began, rubbing the back of his head as he walked to you. You tilted your head in confusion.

"I guess this is the best way to say it..." he was now inches from your face. Your back was against the door, you had nowhere to go. Your heart beat thudded in your chest and you could feel your face heat up. His hand cupped your cheek and his cold lips traced your jaw as he leaned closer to whisper something to you. His touch tingled your skin and you could feel his warm breath on your neck. "You..." he began sweetly, "should see your face right now!" His sincerity turned to a mischievous snicker as he stepped back to look at your flustered expression. You were frozen.

"That proves my theory!" 

"Wh-what?!" You stuttered, dumb-struck.

"You want me, " he replied with a smirk, leaning over you.

"I want you!?" You asked, becoming more and more irritated.

Draco nodded, "I don't blame you, (y/n), I knew you couldn't resist." 

"Trust me Draco, I can resist, " you replied.

Almost as if taking your comment as a challenge, he stepped in front of you, blocking your path with his arm, "really?" He raised a brow.

"Really, " you replied, but if you were being completely honest with yourself, that wasn't true. You hadn't realized it yet, but deep down you cared for the blond Slytherin.

"Challenge accepted, "he grinned over

"Right, " you said slowly as you ducked under his arm, "It's getting late, you should go home, " you said as you stood on the stairs leading to your flat. 

Draco turned lazily and smirked, "I'll see you in the morning" he gave you a wink before leaving.

You turned confused about his new manners, then it dawned on you. He meant it when he called it a challenge. You just challenged Draco Malfoy to woo you, and Draco hated losing. You knew he'd do anything to win. 

crap, I really set myself up for a disaster... you thought as you walked up the stairs into your kitchen. You grabbed a glass of milk before heading up to your room to crash. 

The next morning came and you woke up early to open again, your mother deserved it after you'd left her halfway through the day. When she came down. You immediately apologized, she merely smiled and shrugged it off.

"I have been thinking though, " She spoke up as the two of you set up tables, "we might need to hire some more people to work here." She said setting a chair down, "that way we can still have days off. Of course I'll have to run it through Mr. Malfoy first, " She shrugged. 

You smiled, "that's a great idea mum, " you set down the last chair and looked at the clock, you still had a while before you were supposed to open, "I guess it's quicker with two people"

Your mother laughed, "I suppose so" She smiled, "the Malfoys updated you uniform, I'm not a fan, but they're the boss, " She sighed, "it's in the back"

You walked behind the counter to the storage in the back, sure enough a new uniform hung from a small rack. It seemed 2 sizes too small for you and now thigh high stockings had been added. You reluctantly put it on, knowing it was merely because of Draco. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as you'd thought. It had a tight fitting white shirt that was cut low enough to accentuate your breasts, the skirt was a forest green, but was quite short stopping just after your butt. no bending over in this thing, you concluded. The socks reached to your thighs, silver stripes across the ends, and you pulled on your converse, but to top it all off you wrapped the small green choker around your neck. It was then that you realized the colors matched the Slytherin house colors of green and silver. You groaned internally, knowing this was all Draco. You left the room and walked back out to find the cafe already filling with customers. You noticed Draco sitting at his normal secluded table, alone once again. You looked at the other side of the cafe and noticed Lance sitting at a lone table. You looked back over to the blond Slytherin and made eye contact. He smirked widely at your new outfit. You returned the smirk and turned to serve on Lance. 

"Morning Lance!" You smiled. 

"(Y/n)! Hey, " he smiled, his cheeks turning pink as he looked at your new outfit.

"what would you like this morning?" You smiled. 

"Ah-uh, " he quickly snapped out of his daze and looked up at you in the eyes, "coffee again. Please, " he flashed a smiled and you nodded, "I'll have that right out for you." 

You went off and served some more tables before coming to Draco's table, "let me guess, tea?" You shifted your weight onto one leg, popping your hip out. 

Draco wasn't amused, "why didn't you served me first?" He demanded. 

"I can serve whoever I want, " you retorted.

"Next time you serve me first, " he commanded. 

You rolled your eyes, "is it because I served Lance before you?" You teased.

Draco glared at you defensively, "I'm not jealous!" He snapped. Then as if he decided to turn the table and began pushing your buttons, he smirked mischievously his eyes trailing over your new uniform, "I see you received your new uniform?" He smirked at you, "do you like it?" 

"Not really my colors..." You looked down at it. 

"Would you rather not wear it?" He raised a brow.

You shrugged and nodded.

"I could take it off of you, " he winked. 

You rolled your eyes, "classy, but I'll pass." You replied, "now do you want that tea or not?" 

"Tea, " he replied.

"Great, I'll be right back with that, " you set your pen back down and began to walk away from the secluded area.

“Make sure its hot this time.”

You rolled your eyes, already tired of the spoiled boy.

You rushed to the counter to grab Lance's coffee. You picked it up and walked to him, "here you go Lance" you smiled setting it down.

He smiled up at you, "thanks! Hey I was wondering if you'd maybe like to hangout sometime? When you're not supposed to be working?" 

You smiled, "I'd love to, but I work every day, we're extremely short on staff..." the smile faded. Then your face lit up, "hey! What if you applied to work here?" You smiled widely.

"Oh- I don't know... I just moved here.." he thought, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"C'mon!" You smiled, leaning on the table, "it'll be fuuuun~" you sang. 

He smiled at you, "alright, I'll apply!"

"Yay!" You clapped your hands, "we'll I need to serve the rest of the customers, " you smiled and waved goodbye walking to grab Draco's order. 

Before you walked over to his table you took a deep breath, preparing for the unexpected. When you walked over, Draco sat in his chair lazily. You were going to set down the cup of tea, when he reached up for it, or so you thought. His hand hit the saucer, causing the cup to tip over. Instincts kicked in and you tried to stop it, only bringing it closer to you. The hot tea poured over your chest. Your tight white shirt getting wet became more transparent, showing off your lacy bra. Tea dripped down your cleavage and you were frozen for a moment. That's when Draco stood, gabbing napkins, "here, let me, " he reached to pat the liquid away, but you smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me Draco, I'm fine. I'll just need to change my shirt, " you turned, covering yourself as you rushed to the back room and headed upstairs to grab your old uniform shirt. Unbeknownst to you, Draco had stood up and followed.

As you passed through your living room you felt a firm grip on your wrist. You turned quickly, (h/c) hair whipping with you. Draco stared into your eyes deeply and your heart skipped a beat as he pulled you back to him. You stumbled forward and he slammed you against the wall, holding your wrists to the side of your head. You let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of you, "Draco let go of me!" You tried to rip from his grasp but he only tightened his grip, causing your wrists to ache.

"You're not going anywhere, " platinum haired boy gave you a devious smirk as he glanced down at your still dripping chest. "Not looking like this at least, " he snickered, "let me help you clean that up." He said huskily. You felt your heartbeat thud as he leaned down towards your breasts. 

A chill shot down your spine as he began to lick up the tea, trailing his tongue over your chest, and you held back any signs of enjoyment. After a moment he began to leave hickies over your collar bone, protruding breasts and neck. You tried again to rip from his grasp but he let out a bone-chilling animalistic growl. Finally he'd finished by trailing his tongue up you neck slowly. You could feel his hot breath on your neck as he whispered devilishly, "have I won yet?" He cooed. 

Your response was not something Draco expected, nor enjoyed. As soon as he whispered those words to you, your knee lifted up nailing him as hard as you could in the balls. As soon as he let go of you, you ran to your room locking it quickly. You waited by the door a moment and sure enough Draco's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Soon enough, (y/n). You'll be begging me, " he snickered.

"In your dreams!" You hissed through gritted teeth, "how the hell am I supposed to cover these up, you prick?!" 

"You don't, " he replied and you could tell he was smirking. And with that you heard his footsteps die away as he went back downstairs.

Prick! you thought as you grabbed your replacement shirt. It wasn’t gonna be easy to cover these up, but what frustrated and confused you the most was that you enjoyed it.


	6. 6. Terms and Conditions

You woke up slowly, the day before had been somewhat disastrous. You'd somehow challenged Draco to woo you, causing him to flip his behavior on you completely. Instead of making your life miserable by picking on you he'd begun to be very flirtatious towards you. After he'd 'accidentally' spilled a cup of tea on you, he'd chased you upstairs and placed several hickies on you. Thankfully you were able to hide them for the rest of the day. But now your low cut shirt was cleaned of its tea and you could wear it again. The problem was, you didn't want people to see the red marks on your skin. As you got ready you did your best to cover them up, but even though you'd put on as much makeup as possible they were still there. Only found if looking hard enough. After you were content with your miniature disappearing act, you went down from your room and into the kitchen where your mother was whipping together a quick breakfast. 

"Morning mum, " you smiled at her, "want me to open?" 

"No, no darling. I've got it this morning, " She waved her hand quickly as she hurried down the stairs into the cafe. 

You shrugged and grabbed an apple from your fruit bowl and bit into as you sank onto a counter stool. As you ate the green apple, your mind began to wander. You began to imagine what Draco might do to you next, and how you might avoid him or get out of his little game he's made. 

Once you'd finished the apple you threw the core into the bin and headed down the stairs to meet your mother in the cafe's small kitchen. When you had come down you noticed your mother already taking orders you quickly went to join her. As you passed your mother she stopped you, "could you go serve the Malfoys please? Draco's request.." She said softly to you and you nodded in response.

shit, you thought to yourself as you walked to the table with a fake smile. As you approached you caught Draco staring at the various places he'd left his mark, his icy eyes narrowed noticing you covered them up. A shiver went down your spine as he looked darkly at you. Ignoring it you smiled at the Malfoys, "good morning, it's a pleasure to have you back. May I take your orders?" 

As Draco's parents ordered you noticed Draco staring at your exposed chest, as soon as you wrote down his parents' orders you turned to him, "and for you Mr. Malfoy?" You asked Draco politely. 

"Tea, " He replied quickly, "and a cinnamon roll" He added before you quickly smiled and turned to get away from him. He hadn't made a move, good. As you went to gather the rest of the orders you knocked into a sturdy body, looking up you saw Lance. His freckled cheeks turned pink as he looked down at you with his soft hazel eyes, "oh! Lance, I'm so sorry!" 

"No, no. I should've been paying attention, you okay?" He asked with a smile.

You nodded.

"Well, I asked your mother if I could apply." He smiled.

"And?" You asked happily.

"She said she'd love more help!" 

"Lance that's awesome!" You smiled cheerfully and slung your arms around him in a tight hug.

Draco's POV

Draco watched her as she quickly turned and left, he rolled his eyes, she thought makeup could hide those? he laughed at his own thoughts quietly. The blond was quite proud of his work. He could tell that (y/n) had enjoyed it in the moment, that she had been hiding her pleasure. No matter how hard she tried to cover it up, he knew she wanted him. He smirked at his own cleverness and looked back to where (y/n) had walked off to see her with that wretched American boy. Draco watched with narrowed steel-blue eyes as the two hugged each other tightly with bright smiles. 

"Draco?" His mother's voice jerked him out of his trance, "are you watching that half-blood girl?" 

"I needed to be sure she was getting our orders in, she can get quite distracted!" He replied quickly.

Your POV 

After you'd taken many orders you began to go around giving out drinks and pastries. Your mother had given Lance the application for the job and he had begun to fill it out, you came round with his usual coffee, "here you go, " you smiled setting his drink down.

"Thanks, I just finished the papers, want to take them or should I give them to your mother?" He asked with a smile.

"I can just take them to the counter. I'm so excited! I hope you're able to work here!" You smiled brightly.

"Me too, might make hanging out with you easier, " He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "anyway, here's the application." 

"Thanks, "you said picking it up and heading back to the counter. You handed it to your mum before you went back out with your tray of teas and a cinnamon roll. You sighed before you had reached the table, "here we are, three teas... and a cinnamon roll, "you gave a fake smile. Draco smirked up at you and you looked away, your cheeks turning a light pink. Little did you know Draco loves it when you turned sheepish, "let me know if you need anything else, " you added quickly before leaving.

As you walked away your wrist was suddenly grabbed, you turned around.

"You didn't warm it up, " the platinum blond complained.

"What?" 

"My cinnamon roll, you didn't warm it up, " He replied coldly.

You suppressed a heavy sigh, and smiled, "I'll warm that up for you then." 

"Good, and be quick, " He crossed his arms, sitting up in his chair.

You took the plate and walked away, when you were behind the the counter you sighed and warmed the cinnamon roll up. You turned with the hot plate on a towel in your hand, nearly bumping into another person. shit, why am I always bumping into people!? you steady the plate before looking up at who it was, it didn't even take you a second to respond, "what now? It needs to be cut in perfect quarters?" You narrowed your eyes.

Draco chuckled, "no, I wanted you to meet me somewhere tonight." 

You blinked, silence with surprise. Did he actually just say that? "What for?" You asked after a moment.

He smiled widely, "behind the junk shop at 10" He replied. 

"Wh- why?" You asked again confused. 

"Now hurry up with that cinnamon roll, I'm hungry, " He demanded as he walked away. 

Your head raced, what could he possibly want that's behind the junk shop? Was he planning on making another move? The curiosity was eating at you.

For the rest of the day that was all you could think of was what Draco could possibly be planning. You paid so much attention to that, you had even gotten customers' orders mixed up. At the end of the day, as you were closing Lance approached you, "hey (y/n), " He smiled kindly.

You looked up from wiping the counter, "oh, hey Lance, " you smiled back, "what's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to hangout tonight?" 

"Tonight...?"

"I know it's a little last minute, " he said quickly, "I just thought, maybe you'd like to hangout?" He added sheepishly.

"I would, I just..." you trailed off, did you really want to meet Draco? That clever bastard knew the curiosity would kill you if you didn't go, "I have plans tonight."

"Plans?" 

"I'm just meeting up with... someone, " you replied, "I'm sorry"

"No, no it's fine. I didn't really expect you to be free. I mean, I'm sure you have lots of people to hangout with, " He didn't really make eye contact with you as he said a quick goodbye and left. 

As soon as he left you groaned, dammit Draco! You slapped the rag back into the sink before walking up the stairs to find your mother reading the daily prophet, "hey mum. I'm gonna be leaving around 9:50 to meet with some friends tonight. Is that okay?" 

"I suppose so, but be back before midnight!" She replied sternly.

You nodded quickly and ran up to your room to change out of the revealing uniform you had to wear. You quickly put on more casual clothes and grabbed your (f/c) hoodie. The next 50 minutes almost drove you insane, scenarios raced through your head. As a safety precaution you made sure to have your wand, despite still being underage. As soon as you left the flat you were running. Although Diagon Alley is quite crowded during the day, when it got dark out there were very few people. You ran through the dark street towards the small junk shop at the end of the road. When you got there you crept through the tight alley to get behind it, you stepped into the small space behind the building. Draco wasn't to be seen anywhere. Your heart began to race, maybe this wasn't such a good idea you began to pace. It's not too late to turn back! you thought to yourself. You quickly turned on your heel to only smack face first into another body.

"Surprised you showed up, " His smooth drawing voice came from the person you'd hit.

"It would've been rude if I hadn't, " you retorted before speaking again quickly, "why here?" 

Draco began to walk circles around you, casually, "I needed someplace private."

"Well could've just met in the cafe, " you replied as if it were the obvious choice.

"Didn't want your mother to walk in on our conversation by accident." 

"And what exactly is this conversation about?" 

"Terms and conditions."

"Of...?" 

"Your challenge to me." 

"I never challenged you to anything! You just took it that way!" You snapped.

Draco waved his hand, "whatever, I wanted to make it more interesting."

"As if it isn't some game for you already?!" 

"If I can get you to kiss me before the end of summer then I win, " you opened your mouth to interject but he cut you off, "but if you still won't kiss me, for some odd reason, then you win." 

You raised a brow, "what are the prizes exactly?"

He smirked widely, "I find that the most interesting part, " He snickered and walked up to you, "if I win, then you'll be my personal servant until our winter break, doing whatever I say. Every time you question, or don't obey then another week of service is added. "he lifted your chin with his finger to meet his gaze, "but if you win..." 

"I get to boss you around, " you smiled mischievously, "and you won't talk back? A very tempting offer indeed."

"Then do you accept the challenge?" He grinned.

You didn't like the idea of Draco constantly trying to make a move on you, but at the same time if you won he'd listen to your every command. On the other hand if he somehow was able to win then you'd have to be his servant. 

"I have to kiss you, if you kiss me and I don't kiss back. It doesn't count!" You clarified quickly.

He held out his hand to shake, "deal" 

You grabbed his hand and shook, "you're on."


	7. 7. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco is a tricky boi with tricks up his sleeves

Almost a month had passed since the night you'd met up with Draco, and surprisingly he hadn't been making moves as strongly as before. Instead he would merely give inappropriate comments and wink towards you, which you were almost uses to hearing by now. As for the Flying Brews your mother had hired more people to work there, including your now very close friend Lance. Having more people working in the cafe gave you more time to relax and get out. Although today was your mother's day off, it was just you and Lance working that day.

The day went by quickly, and oddly Draco hadn't showed up that day. Your suspicion grew, what could he be up to? You thought to yourself as you wiped the tables. Lance was in the kitchen cleaning dishes when you walked into the back room to put the rag away. 

Lance looked up at you from the sink, he wiped his hands dry, and set the last plate down.

"Hey (y/n), I was thinking, since we both have the day off tomorrow... you wanna hangout?"

You smiled, "yeah, where do you wanna meet?" 

He smiled back, "how about just in front of the shop?" 

You nodded, "sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow at..?" You tried searching for a time.

"Oh! Uh, 3?" He asked, to which you responded with a nod.

"I should go to bed soon though, I'll see you then, " you replied as you stepped up the stairs that led to your flat above the cafe.

"Yeah, good night, " He called after you.

"Night!" You called in response. 

When you got upstairs you noticed some chatter coming from the kitchen, you turned the corner and rolled your eyes as soon as you realized who was present. 

The platinum blond smirked as your mother looked to you with a pleasant smile, "oh, hey sweetie. Draco and I were just talking about how well the cafe has been doing."

"Really?" You raised a brow looking at Malfoy skeptically.

Your mother smiled and nodded.

"It's pretty late Draco, shouldn't you be getting home?" You asked with a faux sweet tone.

Draco stood from the couch, "you're right, I won't bother you any longer." 

"You're never a bother!" Your mother smiled sweetly at Draco. 

Definitely a bother. you thought to yourself.

"But I should be going, my parents are expecting me home soon. Do you mind if I use some of your floo powder?" 

"Not at all!" Your mother handed him the sack of the powder and he took a pinch. As he tossed the powder into the fire he shot you a wink, "see you tomorrow. MALFOY MANOR!" He said clearly, and was quickly engulfed in the green flames.

As soon as he left your mother's smile dropped, "finally! He's been up here half the day inviting himself to everything in our house!" She sighed heavily.

You let out a laugh, "mum, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be meeting with Lance to hangout at 3 tomorrow"

"Alright, thanks for letting me know dear, " She replied, "I'm going to bed." 

You nodded, "me too, night mum."

 

The next day you woke up late, due to your lack of sleep the night before. You had stayed up late thinking about the day ahead. As 3 o'clock approached you got ready to hangout with Lance, then a thought crossed your mind, is this a date!? you shook your head, no, we're just friends hanging out. You scoffed at your own silly thoughts. By the time 3 rolled around you were waiting outside of the busy café, Lance crossed the street with his usual smile, his brown hair was blown messy by the wind. 

"Hello, " you smiled.

"Hey, " He smiled back.

"So where were you thinking to hangout?" You asked.

"I was thinking we could walk around a bit then maybe grab something to eat if we get hungry?" He raised a brow. 

"That sounds good, " you smiled back at him. 

For the rest of the day the two of you hung out, walking through the town and getting something to eat, the day went by surprisingly quick. Soon enough the sun was setting, the two of you decided to go off to a distant field in the woods near the town to watch stars together. The two of you laid in the tall grassed field as you stared up into the dusk sky, the first stars starting to appear. 

You heard the grass under him as her turned onto his side as he propped his head up with his hand, you turned to look as him as well.

"I've had lots of fun today, " He smiled kindly. 

"Me too," you agreed with a smile.

"We should do this again?"

"Yeah, "you nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud snap and the two of you sat up quickly. The footstep was too heavy for anything harmless, you reached towards your pocket only to remember you'd left your wand at home, not thinking you'd need or be able to use it due to your age. However, Lance quickly had his slender wand in his grip, he whispered quietly, "Lumos, "and the tip of his wand lit up.

"Lance, we're not supposed to-"

"The ministry doesn't have my family tagged yet, " He replied with a grin, "stay here, I'll see what it is..." He slowly stood up.

"Lance wait-" he disappeared into the grass before you could stop him.

His footsteps seemed to disappear before you heard a loud thud, "Lance!" You stood up looking over the grass worried, you ran over to the area you heard the noise to see a figure heaped on the ground and another standing above it. Your mouth fell open as you realized the heap on the ground was Draco, "Lance! What did you do?" 

"He was spying on us, and attacked me. He tried to force me to drink this." He held up a small bottle, "I think it's polyjuice potion..."

Anger began to boil over, why the hell was Draco spying and why did he try to get Lance to drink that!? You snatched the bottle from him and examined its contents, "I'm so sorry! He's been trying to play tricks on me, I didn't know he'd go as far as to attack you." You sighed.

"Hey, it's fine." He put his hand on your shoulder with a smile, "he's been taken care of." 

You nodded.

"Let's get you back home?" He suggested sweetly as he took your hand in his. 

The two of you traveled back, all the while hand in hand. When you reached town the roads were cleared and street lights glowed in the dark, the two of you stopped in front of the café's doors. "I'm really sorry about Draco... I'll yell at him later, " you said as the two of you stood at the door.

"Don't worry about it, seriously." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you for today. It was the most fun I've had in a really long time, " you replied honestly as you gave him a hug.

"It makes me happy to see you happy, "he smiled, still holding you.

You felt your cheeks turning pink. 

"You're cute when you blush, " He said with a familiar smirk.

This comment only made your face even redder, "shut up..." you said, a smile on your face. 

He laughed and smiled at you, hazel eyes locked onto yours. 

A silence fell over the two of you as you stared into each other's eyes, you felt yourself take a closer step to him and your stomach flipped as you realized how close the two of you were. You never had noticed how attractive he really was until that moment, your eyes glanced down at his soft pink lips. You felt yourself getting closer to him as he held you in his arms. Your eyes fluttered shut as your lips locked with his in a soft kiss, what was only seconds seemed like forever. When the two of you kissed you felt his lips move rhythmically with yours, his hands cupping your face. As you kissed you started to feel the shape of Lance’s lips and hands changing. You opened your eyes curiously to peek. Lanced hair was slowly turning to a platinum blonde as his facial features morphed to the unpleasant face of Draco.

You parted from him quickly, eyes wide, stunned into silence.

Draco leaned towards you, his grip around you now firm. His lips reached your ears and you felt his hot breath on your neck as he whispered, "you loose..." 

Your heart skipped a beat as you realized what he meant. You were now Draco's personal servant.


	8. 8. Malfoy Manner

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU FUCKING BITCH!" You pushed Draco back as hard as you could, swearing at him as he merely smirked and snickered in response.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your new master?" His smirk broadened. The polyjuice potion had already worn off and he was back to looking like his weasel-like self.

"What did you do to Lance?!" You demanded.

"Doesn't matter, " He shrugged. 

"That kiss doesn't count! I thought you were Lance! You looked like Lance!" You quickly began to try and get a do over for a change to win instead.

"Nice try (y/n), but we never put a limit on how we were to get the kiss." He replied, "even though I looked like lance, it was still me in control"

"You sneaky little-" you began.

"Ah, ah, ah..." He shook his finger cutting you off, "let's see... Your first order as my personal servant is to refer to me as your master. You're now, rightfully, below me."

damn he wastes no time, you thought to yourself, "there's no way I'm calling you that. "

"Another week of services then..." He merely shrugged. 

“What if I just never show? I could just continue to refuse, forever!” you crossed your arms.

“You truly doubt the power my family has in the wizarding world don’t you?”

"Damn..." you muttered, "fine." 

"Good, now come say goodnight, " He opened his arms.

After a long pause you reluctantly stepped into his hold, "good night, " you said flatly.

"Good night...?"

"Good night..." you gulped, "master, " you forced out. 

"There's a good girl, " He pat your head, "now go inside, " He turned you and you quickly walked to the door, "good girl"

You stood halfway through the door and glared at Draco, "fuck you draco, " you said boldly.

"Maybe later, " He replied with a wink.

Your face turned crimson and you suppressed a raged scream as you quickly shut the door. Your stomach wrenched, at the full realization of your situation. You let out an exasperated groan and walked up to your bedroom, ignoring your mother as she tried to question you. When you reached your room you fell back onto your bed and stared up at the ceiling. You could barely sleep that night.

When the next day rolled around you had decided to ask your mom if you could call in sick to work, that would give you an excuse to avoid Draco, "morning mum, " you walked out of your room and towards the kitchen where your mother had begun to make breakfast.

"Good morning dear, " She replied with a smile.

"Mum, I was wondering if you'd possibly let me call in sick today? I'm not feeling good at all"

Your mother gave a skeptical look before shaking her head, "nonsense, you look fine. Besides, we're already short staffed. Lance told me he needed the day off. Now go get ready, it's you and me today" 

"But-"

"Go!" She persisted.

You sighed and left to take a shower. 

When you'd finished getting ready you walked downstairs into the back kitchen, your mother had already opened and began operation. You tied your apron and walked to your mother, "I've taken orders but if your could serve that'd be great dear" She informed as you grabbed a cup of tea to deliver to a table. As you walked through the cafe you noticed Draco sitting in a corner, watching you. You felt your skin crawl and turned to ignore him, you set down the tea cup at the customer's table, "here you are" You smiled and they thanked you with a smile.

You continued to serve until the last order was Malfoy's. You took a deep breath to prepare yourself and picked up the order, you slowly walked towards his table. When you reached him you set his orders down silently, he watched you with a wide smirk. You turned around, happy to get it over with.

"(Y/n)," He said.

You tightened your fists and cringed as you turned to face him, "Yes?" 

He gave you a look searching for more, but when you didn't speak he continued, "I was thinking, it'll be hard for me to have you as a personal servant if the only time we see each other is when you bring me my drinks" 

 

"Worst part of the day..." you muttered.  
"What was that?" 

"Nothing."

Draco raised a brow and continued, "So I decided you'll come live in Malfoy Manor." 

"I'LL WHAT!?" You snapped, eyes wide.

"If you come live with me, it'll make it a lot easier for me to boss you around, " He replied simply.

you shook your head, "I can't, what would I tell my mother?!" You replied in a panic, "hey mum, guess what? I'm gonna go live with the Malfoys now, sorry you'll have to run the shop by yourself!" 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "I've already talked to my parents about it, I convinced them that I needed a servant and a house elf isn't enough. So I asked for you. They'll be contacting your mother soon about it, don't worry." He shrugged.

"Don't worry?" You snapped, "Draco, there's no way my mother will agree to that!" 

~

You were wrong.

~

A week passed and your mother was helping you with your packing, just after lunch, "I can't believe you said yes!" You glared as she grabbed your now newly cleaned clothes.

"They're very convincing people, " your mother replied ashamed, "look, think of this as a chance to show your independence" She smiled.

You frowned and shut your trunk with all your stuff in it. 

"I love you. The Malfoys are expecting you soon, " She said as she helped you bring your stuff down to your family room. 

"Keep in contact with me, if anything goes wrong. Tell me right away, "she said as she grabbed the small box on your mantle containing the floo powder. 

You nodded in response, "love you mum"

She opened the box for you, "okay, you know how this works, don't forget to speak very clearly. "

You nodded and grabbed a handful of the floo powder, and stepped into your fireplace, you took a nervous breath and spoke clearly, before dropping the powder, "Malfoy Manor!" 

Green flames engulfed you and you saw your fireplace disappear. You tucked your elbows close to you and shut your eyes tight. Your stomach lurched as you suddenly stopped and felt solid ground below your feet once more. You slowly opened your eyes to see the Malfoys waiting for you. You stepped out of their fireplace slowly and tentatively.

"Good evening, " Lucius stood from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Evening, " you said quietly, bowing your head. You looked towards Draco who was sitting in a chair opposite to Lucius' his thin face showing no emotion. Your eyes narrowed as the two of you made eye contact, his gray eyes glowing in the dim light as he gave you a slight smirk.

"You will be starting your work tomorrow, but as of now Draco will show you to your room and tell you what is expected while you work for him. And tonight you'll join us for dinner, " Narcissa said sweetly as Draco stood from his spot in the dark room. You grabbed your trunk as Draco waited to lead you to your room. 

You quickly walked across the room to the doorway where Draco was waiting, you could hear your footsteps echo in the silent room. 

"Follow me, " Draco said blandly as he led the way up a large staircase, the entire place was dimly lit with dark walls and moving portraits of the Malfoy family. The ceiling towered above you with a large chandelier lighting the large and open room. At the top of the stairs he turned to the right and continued up another set of stairs that led to a wide hallway. After a moment he brought you to a door on the left, near the end of the hallway. 

"Here's your room, " He motioned to the door.

You waited for a second for him to open the door before you realized he wasn't going to. You opened the door and walked into the large room, a large bed was placed on the wall on the right with deep green silk sheets. On the left wall was a closet and door which you assumed led to a bathroom. Next to the bed were a couple of dark wooden bedside tables with lamps set on them neatly. A large window was on the wall opposite of the door, the drapes matching the sheets on the bed. 

"Wow..." you breathed, it was almost twice the size of your own small room. 

You heard Draco scoff at your surprise, "my room is at the end of the hall, the kitchens are downstairs and your uniform is in the closet, " He informed quickly, "while working for me, you will refer to me as Master, unless told otherwise. You will do whatever I say without question, and keep our conversations to the two of us. You'll be serving me and my parents before you are able to join us at the table, you'll be sitting next to me whenever we eat. If you need anything else or have any other questions I'll be in my room, " He said quickly before leaving you in a dazed and slightly confused state, still processing the information flooded upon you.

After regaining your composure you headed to the foot of the bed and set down your trunk before setting your owls cage on a desk near the window. You walked towards the closet to see what sort of "uniform" the blond boy was providing you. You opened the closet doors and your jaw dropped as you stared at your uniform.

"No. There's no way..." you narrowed your eyes and stormed out of your room and down the hall to Draco's room. You burst through the large double doors into Draco's huge room, where he was currently held. You scanned the room and couldn't see him anywhere, "draco!" You demanded.

You heard the creaking of a door and stepped into his room as he walked out of what you assumed to be the bathroom. Your face turned red as you caught sight of him, his normally buttoned up shirt was now open and revealing his pale and toned abdomen. He raised a brow, "that's no way to talk to your master." He replied nonchalantly, walking towards you.

You took a step back but realized he was headed for his bed, "What is it?" He asked. As he proceeded to remove his shirt like you weren't there.

"Can't you please, put a shirt on!" You said keeping your gaze away from him.

He chuckled, "why? Am I too distracting?" He teased.

You groaned, "never mind..." you then remembered why you were there, “there's no way in hell I'm going to wear this!" You hissed holding up the skimpy maid's dress.

"Another day you don't wear that, another week you serve me, " He snickered, "don't forget to wear a push up, it'll look a lot better" He added. 

Your face heated up with rage and embarrassment.

"There's a few provided for you. Use those, " He continued.

You stood silent in shock, "I was about to bathe before dinner, care to join me?" He smirked. 

Your brows furrowed, "n-no!" You spat before turning and leaving his room before he had the chance to demand you to join him. You shook him from your thoughts before returning to your room. You shut the door quickly and threw the uniform to the ground before opening your trunk to grab the book you were currently reading.

You hopped onto the bed and read for what seemed like seconds, but you were drawn out of your daze by your owl screeching in its cage. You looked towards the window and noticed the sun beginning to set, already? You thought as you got up to open the window and let your owl out. It gave you a grateful peck and you pet its head softly before it took off into the darkening sky.

Just then a knock was at your door, before you could answer Draco opened the door, "dinner is ready. Come downstairs, " He left before you could respond.

You quickly left your room to follow him down to the dining room, you were sure you'd get lost if you tried to navigate by yourself. Soon the two of you reached the dining room where a very large table lay in the middle of the room with a chandelier above. Draco sat down to the left of his father, who was at the end, and you quickly sat down next to Draco. 

Once the house elf had brought out your food it was a very quiet and awkward meal. It seemed to drag on forever without any noise aside from everyone's eating. You felt like a fast eating cow once realizing you were the first to finish. You set down your utensils quietly and wiped your mouth politely. 

After everyone else finished Lucius stood, "I will be turning in for the night then, " He said quietly and Narcissa stood as well. The two of them left abruptly leaving you and Draco.

"Is it always that awkward and silent?" You muttered.

"You eat at dinner, not talk."

"Right, well, I'm gonna go to bed..." you said standing up followed by Draco. 

"Mind if I slytherin...?" The blonde smirked at you devilishly.

"Yes, "you replied blandly before turning around to leave. 

"I'll see you in the morning then, I expect breakfast in bed at exactly 7:00, " He called after you. 

You ignored him and continued to your room. 

This was going to be an interesting experience…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna keep updating because I have chapters already written, but i'm honestly not that invested in it rn. I never really had a decided ending... so I'm gonna do my best to find one. idk. hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.


End file.
